Justice Teens
by deary
Summary: SUBMIT OC'S! I'm gonna come up with a bunch of fun random stuff and missions your OC's have to do! PLEASE SUBMIT! Rated K  unless I need to bump it up to T if I use bad language.
1. Submit OC's

**Hey this is gonna be called...well I don't know, so any ideas of what it should be called then PM me.**

**Make your own sidekick.**

**Hope you like it!**

**~deary**

Sidekick Name:Green Dragonfly

Secret Identity:Adli Den

Protege/Niece/Nephew/Cloned To:Niece to Green Lantern

Age (Has to be in Teen Range):15

Gender:Girl

Skin Tone:tan

Hair:Brown Curly Hair to waist in ponytail

Eyes:Dark Green

Sidekick Clothes:Green Turtle-Neck Tank with a black under shirt black skiiny jeans and a green belt with a silver emblem gray boots about knee-high and a chokee with a dragonfly emblem in the middle and green fingerless gloves

Secret Identity Clothes:A green tank and denim shorts and brown flip-flops and still wears chokee

Stats:

Strength:Medium Strength

Speed:Due to flying the biggest stat

Agility:Not very much flexibility

Intelligence:Super Smart

Powers/Abilities:

.Has a Dragonfly Emblem that can levitate things

.Also is a Master Archer

.Tae Kwon Do Protege

Notes:

.Is very sweet, but dangerous

.Has a creative life

.Geekly Smart

**Submit OC's QUICK!**

**I'll think of stuff for your OC's to do while your submitting!**

**HURRY!**


	2. No More Girl OC's

**NO MORE GIRL OC'S!**


	3. Accepted OC's

Sidekick Name: Kitten

Secret Identity: Aimee Drake (Pronounced like Amy)

Protege/Niece/Nephew/Cloned To: Daughter to Black Canary

Age (Has to be in Teen Range):14

Gender:Girl

Skin Tone: pale

Hair: Blond, front bangs, mid waist length

Eyes: Bright Blue

Sidekick Clothes: Hot pink tube top wither white tank top under it. White skirt with hot pink stripes down the sides, and bright pink, almost white, leggings under. Ballet type flats for shoes. small Pink cat ears head band that can be a communicator.

Secret Identity Clothes: Pink and white sun dresses with white flats for shoes, same head band. Or hot pink sweat suits with white sneakers and tank top.

Stats:

Height: 4ft 9in

Weight: 98 lbs

Born: Friday 13th, October.

Strength: fair, pretty strong

Speed: quick

Agility: very flexiable

Intelligence: pretty smart

Powers/Abilities: Enhanced senses: smell, taste, hearing, sight, touch

Notes:

She's a dancer, which explains the flexibility

She's shy, cute, and small

Real Name: Hope Farrington

Sidekick Name: Hawkette

sidekick of: Hawkwoman

Sidekick Clothing: Orange military button tube top, black jeans, orange heeled boots, and a orange and black mask.

Regular clothing: red and orange striped tank top ( in the summer), Jean capris, orange sandals, and a gold bracelet with a heart on it, in winter and orange long sleeved blouse, black motorcycle jacket, jeans, black high heeled boots, and gold hoop earrings.

Personality: she is a major sweetheart with a tiny bit of attitude

Gender: female

skin tone: fair

Eye color: hazel

Age: 15

strength: high strength

Abilities: wings, good fighter, accidentally got the ability to turn her wings invisble after brain surgery.

Intelligence: a little above average

Notes: used to be an underground fighter, got a brain tumor which was removed when she was 13, she wants to be an author, is very creative and loves to write, she hates spiders, and loves birds and dogs.

Known as: ?

Name: isolde knightman nicknamed Issy

Sister of: black canary

Age: 16

Profile: mid back silky curly black hair and emerald eyes she's 5 feet tall. Also from Tennesse.

Uniform for fighting crime: black fitted shirt that reveals her midriff and a black shorts and black a necklace of a black canary

Regular outfit: fitted camo short sleeve and blue jean shorts. Wears a necklace of a black canary

Abilited: uses a force type substance, pink that shoots from her fingertips. She can fly because she can use her pink engery to make a disk for her to stand on and she can fight like black canary.

She's sweet, smart, and seems like a passive agressive charming lady. but when she's angered which takes a lot she's your worst nightmare. She enjoys getting dressed up and being girly but also enjoys getting dirty.

name: Mokking Byrd (yes thtz how ii spell it)

secret identity: Kiwi Alonso

Protege/niece/nephew/cloned: Adopted Daughter of The Rogues

age: 14

gender: Female

skin tone: Fair

hair: Red (but dyed electric blue)

eyes: Blue (but ears purple contacts)

clothes: Superman/Batman shirt: blue with the sleeves that go down to her forearm are black. on the blue part-which is on her chest-has the Batman signal and the Superman insignia is in it. black fingerless gloves, jean shorts, purple goggles that lay on her head, Batman utility belt-that she stole from Bats herself-fake green lantern ring, Wonder woman cuffs, and red and yellow skates

stats:

strength: Varied

Speed: Varied

agility: Expert Agility

Intellegence: Highly Intellectual

Powers/Abilities: Able to copy peoples powers and information by the touch of her bare palm (which is whyy she wears gloves). but she can only copy one power at a time.

notes: Angry girl, has a hate/love relationship with Kid Flash, gets along well with Artemis, is not good or bad; more neutral. smartass, curses alot, and very sarcastic

Sidekick Name: Emberling

Secret Identity: Sterling Silverman

Protégé To: The Flaming C

Age: 17

Sex: Male

Gender: Female

((Brief explanation: sex is biological identification as male or female; gender is psychological identification as male or female. Biologically he's a guy, but he thinks he's a girl.))

Skin Tone: Pale

Hair: Bright red; wavy; long

Eyes: Hazel

Sidekick Clothes: Fishnets, garters, orange high-top sneakers, tucking tape, yellow booty shorts, red spandex shirt with long sleeves (a Star of David on one sleeve) and little fire sparks on the front, a red-orange belt with a pot leaf on it and a thing to hold a Black Berry, a baseball glove, and a yellow arm warmer on the arm without the glove

Secret Identity Clothes: Fake boobs, a low-cut red tank-top, tucking tape, orange skinny jeans, yellow high-top sneakers, and a bright yellow headband

Stats:

Strength: Medium

Speed: Medium-low

Agility: High

Intelligence: Low

Powers/Abilities:

He can touch people and make them feel faintly warm

Notes: He is in a very happy relationship with his girlfriend/boyfriend who is female in sex but male in gender.

Sidekick Name:Shadow

Secret Identity: Alexander Gray

Protege/Niece/Nephew/Cloned To: Batman, but has never met him or bruce wayne. Trained by Superman

Age (Has to be in Teen Range):16

Gender:boy

Skin Tone:pale

Hair:Black, messy hair with natural red streaks. (Same length as Dick G.)

Eyes:Black

Sidekick Clothes:Black long sleeve skin tight shirt, black skin tight pants, black gloves, black steel toed boots, gray utility belt, and a black mask that covers his eyes.

Secret Identity Clothes:Black skinny jeans, black converse, Red t shirt, and a black sports cap to cover the natural red streaks in his hair.

Stats:

Strength:Medium Strength

Speed:Fast,but a normal kid fast, not kid flash fast.

Agility:Very flexible

Intelligence:Average, but is good at predicting what villains will do.

Powers/Abilities: He turns into a dark shadow, that can take any shape or size. He can go through objects and walls.

Knows very good martial arts, Has a good throwing arm, makes great battle strategies.

He is a 'cool' guy and gets along with KF and Robin.

Likes Artemis and Miss Martian

Fear: Getting on Batman's bad side

Loves to: Annoy people in any way possible

Personality: Easy going, but has a dark mind. His appearance is sort of gothic, which he is, but once he opens up, he is a fun, kind, awesome person.

Sidekick Name: Gingerfoot

Secret Identity: Mustafa Serenity-Mayflower Nelson

Protege/Niece/Nephew/Cloned To: Protege to Static

Age (Has to be in Teen Range): 12

Gender: Male

Skin Tone: African

Hair: Short curly, slightly nappy dark brown hair. He wears it in braids and often wears a bright red wig over it to hide who he really is.

Eyes: One is purple and the other one has a cataract over it so it's milky white. He was in an accident when he was little.

Sidekick Clothes: Baggy jeans that hang down past his knees. He wears nike basketball shorts under that and they are baggy too. And under that he wears silky red boxers with lighting bolts striking hearts because he hates love. His shirt is really tight and black and has a skull on it.

Secret Identity Clothes: A lot of long wigs bought at party city but he really likes the pink and black ones. A black mask and a tight spandex suit. His suit is composed of dark green tights, red underwear, and a loose button up black shirt over a black tank top.

Personality: He is normally quiet and stays to himself but a lot of people like him because he's funny and makes good jokes about people he doesnt like.

Stats:

Height: 6'4''

Weight: 364lbs but it's all muscle

Strength: He has below average strength because he doesn't work out but he isnt fat because he has a fast metabolism.

Speed: He runs kinda slow so instead he uses Hoverrounds.

Agility: I just said he runs slow.

Flexibility: He is good at doing splits because his father used to make him do splits.

Intelligence: He's autistic but he's really smart

Powers/Abilities:

He can grow stuff like his hair and fingernails and eyelashes and sometimes if he has fertilizer he can grow plants. He used to be able to use electricity but they took away his power to save his grandma. Now he uses a gun sometimes.

Notes:

*He has a really bad temper and he hates love but he's mad because he's secretly in love with Robin.

*He hates people.

*His father used to beat him and he comes from a broken home and his dad raped him so he has a lot of repressed rage

Sidekick Name:Stealth

Secret Identity: Frank Mussoli

Protege/Niece/Nephew/Cloned To: Protégé to The Question(I loved him in JLU)

Age (Has to be in Teen Range):17

Gender: Male

Skin Tone: Impossible to tell due to being transparent, but likely very pale from lack of sun

Hair:Brown Last seen as a brownish red color with a curly style down to his ears.

Eyes: Brown.

Sidekick Clothes: He wears a long patched up brown trench coat with a pair of long john underneath and a short sleeve with a matching fedora and long grey and white stripped nylon pants with grey faded sneakers and leather gloves. He also wears bandages around his face and a pair of black sun glasses.

Though, He doesn't have a problem with being naked though due to the nature of his powers.

Secret Identity Clothes: A green sweater with a baseball cap with face camo and a visor. He has long black pants and the same shoes that he wears in his sidekick costume.

Personality: Frank will usually give off the impression that he is a stoic, shy and sophisticated man due the fact that most people never hear him speak on the first occasion or at all. In all honesty, Frank is by far one of the biggest slackers in existence who would tries to avoid work at all cost, but is astonishingly efficient when he does put his to do something. He has a habitat of putting himself first before everyone else and has trouble trusting people and keeping a good relationship because is paranoid that they won't like him or they will hurt him. Due to the nature of his powers, he is mistaken for a pervert occasionally.

Stats:

Strength:Slightly above average human Strength

Speed: Average human running speed.

Agility: can bend his body 270 and has double jointed limbs,(not a superpower, just a flexible body)

Intelligence: is street smart and a very good investigator, but is somewhat lacking in the knowledge department.

Fighting Style: A very good fighter (a mixture of Boxing, High school wrestling and street fighting.)

Powers/Abilities:

: is permanently invisible (it was originally his body and whatever he was wearing but that was just an unstable mutation that is gone.) and can turn other objects or people invisible (this however requires a lot of energy and concentration.)

2. Cannot create any self made noise ( no footsteps, no chewing, no hearing him sneeze and for him which was the most disturbing, no one could hear him talk)

3. Has the ability to phase himself through any object and can do it for other objects or people (Useful in stealing or fighting and potent when in use with his ability to turn other things invisible.)

4. Has above average stamina and strength.( can lift 2-3 tons with relative ease but that's it.)

Notes:

Weaknesses: He is self centered and paranoid to sometimes unbearable levels, His powers make it hard for him to get close to people and he does many odd hobbies that creep people out.

Pet Peeves: Hates generally bossy people and Xenophobes. Not a big fan of religion but still finds it acceptable and hates having people make fun of his Etch and Sketch.

He can not talk so he communicates to people through the use of an Etch and Sketch (I kid you not.)

Family History: Frank was born into a normal home with his mom Anna, his dad Joseph and his brother Peter. When Frank was 5, his powers first started manifesting when he was playing hide and go seek with his older brother when his powers first activated and he would go from being visible to invisible before doing it in front of his brother and freaking him out and causing him to hate and fear him, but he never told their mom.

When Frank was later age 8, he found out his powers activated full time and his body and clothes disappeared on the way to school and when he went into his home room he was called absent. Frank didn't understand why and thought the kids and teachers were playing a game and being mean to him by pretending he wasn't there. He eventually became panicked and started crying as nobody would talk to him and when he touched them they thought it was a ghost and would run away screaming.

On the way home he was accidently pushed into a pile of mud by two of his classmates racing home. When he finally made it back home his father and mother found him and was worried sick and was bothered by the fact that he wasn't talking but when they were cleaning him up, they found out that they couldn't see him and started freaking out, because even though they weren't against meta-humans they weren't exactly for them either. Peter later met Frank in the backyard and told him they didn't want him anymore and when Frank didn't move, Peter beat him to the point that he broke a few bones.

Frank later would live alone for the next couple of years by going where ever he could to survive. In his youth he offered his talents to gangs by taking jobs that involved stealing food, drugs or clothes. Problem is he would either get beaten up for being a freak, or he would do what he was told and would get shafted out of his end of the deal and forced to leave. These experiences left him embittered towards people and struggled just to get by. He would eventually be found by The Question when he tried to pick pocket him when he was 14, the result of this had Frank agreeing to be his apprentice.

Name: DevilDog

Secret identity: Tsun'zu "sunny" Wilson

Mentor: Rose Willson's adopted son

Age: 17

Gender: male

Skin: olive tan. Korean/Chinese

hair: flat black messy spike bed head

Sidekick gear: a black and orange hoodie with the Korean symbols DevilDog on the back. Pants are jet black cargo and ordinary worn out skater shoes. Not to fasionable but he'd chose comfort over style any day as long he still looks respectable

Secret identiy clothes: tan cargo jeans different worn out shoes. A white t-shirt and a tan zipp up hoodie.

Skills:

Strength: above average. He's well define in muscles not mass though.

Speed: above average

Agility: high thanks to roses training and his power

Intel: normal

Power: to up his adrenalin at will and to where a normal person will die but he won't. The benefits of being on adrenalin and to proces things alot faster

Notes:

Womanizer

Afraide to fall in love

Cocky


End file.
